Fox Fire
by Feral Inari
Summary: Ancient Japan. Samurai warriors, battles, traitors, lovers and haters. Can a Samurai and a fox sway the tide of battle when it counts most?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people-ings ... yes I have reared my ugly head again to submit the start of a new story.**

**Here's hoping in my long absence I haven't grown rusty and still know how to leave my chapters on a decent enough cliffy to convince you to keep reading *crosses her fingers and hopes like hell***

**Most of all I hope you enjoy it!**

**(Explanations of any random Japanese words I have used are at the end) *sending mucho reader love~ ***

**WARNING: YAOI in later chapters along with some details of the ritual Seppuku (this chapter)**

* * *

><p>She was going to do it again… she was going to over-season the simplest of dishes and the men, thankfully, would eat it, smile politely and then knock back their saké with relief once she'd left the room. Sanji sat there lightly twirling his pipe between delicate pale fingers, tails swaying gently from side to side as he watched the young woman work. She tried her best and thankfully the men of the camp knew it… after all…they were lucky any women accompanied them to tend to their needs considering they were in the middle of a battle.<p>

With a quiet grumble he watched as she reached right through him for another seasoning. He always found it disconcerting that people could reach through him when he was purposefully hiding his presence, though he supposed, that was the point. His ears twitched forward when he heard the sound of heavy boots on the compacted earth. He could tell from the faint smell of steel and saké it was _that_ samurai again… the one this woman seemed to have a soft spot for…though why anyone would have a soft spot for that gruff man he would never know. As he had for the last few weeks he watched the man carefully as he walked in. Those dark eyes seemed to settle on him for a moment before his scowl deepened a fraction…then he went about his business.

Sanji was sure the solemn samurai was able to see him, how he could Sanji didn't know…but their eyes always met for a split second followed by that frown then complete indifference. It was the indifference that made Sanji doubt whether or not the man could see him. If he could see him why ignore the fact there seemed to be a Yokai wherever he went recently? Not that Sanji thought he'd been attached to this dull guy… he was sure he'd been sent to protect one of the ladies in this camp. With two or three women surrounded by all these coarse and battle hungry men he had to be here to look after one, if not all, of the delicate little flowers cursed with such uncouth company.

He looked back to what the young lady cooking was doing and felt his tails bristle. The rice was supposed to be clean, crisp and white in appearance… it looked almost brown it had been that over seasoned. Sanji could tell by the look of it that it was going to taste like you'd just stuck your tongue into the spice pot. He could see she was disappointed how the rice balls had come out too and rolled his eyes as he settled on his decision. Sliding off the edge of the counter Sanji took a breath and stood behind the woman. It always felt odd possessing someone. As he was about to pass into her consciousness a deep voice interrupted his concentration.

"Oi, Keimi, don't cause any mischief tonight Luffy's planning our final assault on the enemy, he wants to get back to Honnō-Ji as soon as possible – he's worried about Ace-san." The samurai said as he retrieved another bottle of saké.

The woman frowned and offered a confused smile over her shoulder, she never caused any mischief. Bowing slightly she continued with her work.

Sanji however, was still looking at the samurai as dark eyes seemed to bore into him. He was definitely looking at him, there was no mistaking it. The comment, though made as if addressing the woman, was really made to the blonde Yokai. He watched as the samurai rolled his eyes and walked away shaking his head muttering about stupid foxes.

_Stupid foxes!_ Now Sanji knew for sure he could see him. Blue eyes narrowed as he decided the ignorant, dismissive, gruff and, from what he'd experienced so far, overly self-assured, green haired man was going to find out why you didn't ignore a Yokai… Especially not this one…

Calming himself a little Sanji concentrated on the task at hand – possessing the woman. Closing his eyes he let his consciousness pass into hers. Once there he carefully subdued her consciousness effectively putting it to sleep while he shifted about to get comfortable in this body. He always felt claustrophobic at first until his senses were all working right. Anyone on the outside would simply see Keimi shiver, blink a few times, shrug and carry on as normal.

Sanji had Keimi pick up the tray of rice balls and set them aside, he'd figure out a way of using them at a later date… perhaps he could break them down and use them to season something else. Flexing the young woman's hands to get used to the force needed to move and manipulate he set about cooking more rice moving around the makeshift kitchen as though he owned it. Soon he had a new tray of rice balls, all pristine white and perfectly shaped.

With a smirk Sanji-Keimi lifted the tray in one hand and walked confidently out of the shelter being used as a kitchen and headed for the tent the men were using as a meeting place to plan their next move.

"It won't be long now... we just need to keep pushing." Zoro was saying as he sat cross-legged to Luffy's right, studying a map with the rest of the men.

"We can be back with Ace soon then..." Luffy replied as he frowned down at the map. He'd hated leaving his brother in such a bad way, but the uprising of this clan had to be stopped as quickly as possible. As Ace had wisely pointed out Luffy's men were still relatively fresh having only joined their previous battle near its conclusion and would be able to take care of this small rebellion in no time.

Ace was fiercely loyal to his Daimyo who had been severely wounded in the last battle, how he'd survived nobody could guess, even his closest friend from the Daimyo's personal guard couldn't believe he'd been able to survive. The Daimyo had taken himself to Honnō-ji to recover believing he'd be safe there. Ace had sent a message to Luffy that intimated he was worried about the Daimyo's safety. If Ace was worried Luffy knew it was no small matter.

The second he'd finished with this rebellion he was going to join his Brother and together with the Daimyo they would make Japan the place they believed it should be.

"He'll be fine." Zoro said firmly, "He'll pull through, if anyone can it's him."

Luffy gave a grateful smile to the man who had been fighting alongside him the longest. He looked up as Keimi came in with a tray. Tilting his head could tell there was something different about her, but couldn't figure out what exactly it was. She seemed more confident... and there was no bumbling or nervous chatter like normal. When he saw what was on the tray he was pleasantly surprised to see that the rice balls actually looked like rice balls and not mud.

Noticing the head tilt Sanji remembered he was supposed to be acting like the cook girl. Delving into her memories he tried to find out how she addressed the man now eyeing up the food.

_Whoa... that's not a thought I needed to see_... Sanji thought as he accidentally stumbled on what Keimi liked about Luffy-chin. _She likes far too many unsuitable men_… Vaguely he wondered if Keimi really addressed Luffy as Luffy-chin, considering it was the only thing he had to go on he didn't have much choice. Though calling someone so high up such a familiar nickname seemed odd.

"Your food Luffy-chin." He had her bow and noticed the men either side reflexively reach out to steady the tray. _She must be a bit clumsy_... Sanji tipped the tray a little and the men steadied it.

"Ah, Keimi, for a second I thought you'd managed to get your balance." Luffy chuckled as he grinned up at her. "More rice I see." There was a faint hint of disappointment in the young man's eyes.

"Yes, there was nothing else to work with." Sanji-Keimi answered shortly before remembering who 'she' was. "Umm... I tried my very best Luffy-chin." Sanji had the girl blush brightly and cover her mouth as though realising she had made a gross slip in forgetting her manners.

Again Luffy grinned, "I know you always try your best Keimi-chan. I just wish I had some meat that's all." He shrugged before taking a rice ball and swallowing it down in one.

Sanji could see this meal would barely satisfy the man and wondered why no one had been hunting for meat. About to open the girl's mouth to ask, Sanji was interrupted.

"Yes Keimi... we know rice isn't going to fill Luffy. We know we should hunt... but you also know the woods are full of traps and the last men who went to hunt were slaughtered." Zoro said as though he was going over old ground, his eyes fixed on the girls.

Sanji-Keimi pouted at being pulled up by the green haired man. The Yokai got the distinct feeling that those dark eyes were looking far deeper than just at the girl's appearance.

"Luffy-Chin does need more than just rice."

"Are you saying you want to go out to hunt knowing how dangerous it is? If so be my guest." Zoro replied as he smirked at the girl. He knew very well what he was really talking to...but unless the fox spirit wanted suspicions raised it would have to stay quiet and stop pestering. The last thing Luffy needed right now was for a troublesome fox to be hanging around the camp.

Luffy looked between the pair. Keimi was being her usual anxious self as far as he was concerned; Zoro on the other hand was being particularly harsh today.

The samurai raised his brow when Keimi smirked.

"Perhaps if you were to come with me…" Sanji delved quickly into Keimi's memory for the man's name, "Zoro-san?" Sanji-Keimi suggested, "Maybe then I could provide Luffy-chin with enough food. If you are up to the challenge…?"

Luffy blinked, that was an out of character response for the mild mannered girl.

Other men in the shelter were beginning to look at Keimi in a strange way. At times like this people were always on edge for the slightest character changes… treachery wasn't beyond even the closest of family members if the right leverage was used. Seeing some of the more suspicious members of the group shifting nervously he growled quietly.

"I'm sick of rice anyway. Hunting will stop me getting bored. We'll be back soon." He bowed respectfully to Luffy and hastily dragged Keimi out of the shelter and to the makeshift kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Fox? You're going to get this girl killed if you keep playing games like that. All it takes is for one of the men to think she's changed sides and she'll be dead quicker than you can shake your seven stupid tails." He snapped.

Calmly Sanji-Keimi removed Zoro's hand from her arm.

"You really should learn to control your temper… and learn some manners." She sniffed haughtily. "I wouldn't let them kill her. Perhaps if you weren't so rude to a Yokai you wouldn't be put into a situation like this… I knew you could see me."

"Come on your seven thousand years old! You can't be that dense." Zoro growled, "You might have saved her from getting killed, but there would be no way she would be able to return to everything she knew, you would have taken all of that away by having her branded as a traitor." He'd got right into Sanji-Keimi's face now, the anger clear in his eyes. "And so what if I can see you? Do you want me to talk to you while you're hiding yourself from everyone else? I'm not doing that, I'd be branded as crazy and like hell I'm going to do that for a stupid fox!"

"Hundred." Sanji corrected, "Its seven hundred, not thousand. The tail per thousand year thing is a myth." He snapped back moodily knowing that the man had a valid point. He'd put the girl in danger all because he wanted to be able to taunt this man for ignoring him.

"If you get her hurt while we hunt…" Zoro let his threatening tone trail off as he glared at the possessed girl. "Stupid fox."

Sanji had Keimi raising her hand before he realised what he was doing. Stupid fox was not something he usually tolerated. It seemed as if he was moving in slow motion as another swordsman came into view. If Keimi struck Zoro it would be seen as disrespect to a samurai and that never boded well for those not of samurai blood. The action turned from slap to grab as Sanji did the only thing he could think of and pulled Zoro in for a kiss. Keimi's heart fluttered in her chest, a reaction Sanji hadn't banked on as he found Zoro's lips far softer than he had imagined. It was odd sensing things through another's body.

Zoro stiffened and after a moment pulled back sharply, only to spin on his heel when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Ah… Sorry to interrupt. Luffy told me to come and see if you needed anyone else to go hunting with you."

It was Yosaku, which more than likely meant that Johnny was waiting just around the corner.

"No…No we won't need any help." Zoro said trying to gather his thoughts quickly. He'd been sure he was going to be slapped, but at the very last second he was pulled in for a kiss he didn't want. At least now he knew why… The fox was covering its actions.

"Oh, I get it… some alone time ne? Well we'll see you later then. Hope you catch something ainiki, we're all really hungry." Yosaku laughed and trotted back to join the rest of the men…and no doubt regale them with what he'd just seen.

"N...No! It's not that!" Zoro protested.

"Aww, Zoro-kun, please don't dismiss a poor girl's heart that way." Sanji had Keimi coo. He stifled the laughter he was dying to let loose when Zoro turned slowly to look at him, teeth grinding and fists clenched.

"Now, now Zoro-kun… Keimi-Chan is rather fond of you; you wouldn't want to upset her would you? I could be out of her body in less than the blink of an eye and you wouldn't have a clue. I wouldn't want to leave her while you're yelling at her…or worse yet, when you're mid hunt." Sanji taunted.

"Well I don't want her to be fond of me." Zoro snapped, "If the men weren't expecting me to hunt with her I'd…"

"You'd what?" Sanji asked, "I'm a seven tailed Kitsune. There really isn't much you could do to me."

"If she gets hurt on your head be it." Zoro snarled as he turned abruptly and stormed out of the camp.

"You're not very polite are you Marimo?" Sanji said as he led Keimi at an easy pace behind the storming swordsman.

"Not to something like you. Don't call me Marimo, Baka-fox." He turned to look at the possessed girl only to find the fox had her practically floating along behind him. He grabbed her wrist and jerked her back to the floor. "No funny business in camp you idiot."

"Now, now," Keimi's eyes narrowed before she pulled out of his grip, a leg quickly coming up, foot aimed right for Zoro's chin, "You should be polite to a lady Marimo."

Jerking back, eyes wide with surprise Zoro managed to block the kick with his forearm. "Stop it you stupid fox! If anyone see's Keimi do that they'll have her commit harakiri along with her closest friends and family."

"Please… I can sense your dense comrades easily now that I'm fully in control of her body… she seems to be far more pliant now she's had a taste of you…" Sanji chuckled, "Seems she's willing to go along for the ride just in case I can get her another taste."

It was nothing like that in reality. Keimi had no clue what was going on, a few physical reactions to the actions that Sanji took were still going to occur but for the most part Keimi was oblivious…he just liked messing with this guy.

"Like hell." He snapped, knocking the foot away with minimal force. "Let's get this done. The less time I have to spend with you the better and the sooner we get back the sooner you can leave Keimi alone."

Keimi's head tilted then another infuriating smirk curled her usually pleasantly smiling lips. "Is that concern I sense? Concern for the little lady you protest not to want fond of you?"

"Shut up fox and let's get the hunting finished before you get Keimi into trouble. I don't want her fond of me; I'm not attracted to her in that way. I just don't like people Luffy is fond of being made fools of." He settled his three swords more comfortably and checked his light armour was secure.

"Come to mention it… she's rather fond of that Luffy too…" Sanji mentioned as he inspected Keimi's nails.

"Most people are fond of him. Come on, keep up." Zoro said stepping out into the dusk and beginning to wind his way through the dense trees.

Sanji was able to keep up easily in Keimi's body. She was a healthy girl and her slight frame made her light on her feet. He was currently delving through her memories when he stumbled on one in particular that had him looking at the silent man in front as though he was crazed.

"You actually let someone almost slice you in half… What the hell are you?" Sanji asked, the words leaving the girls mouth before he'd realised he was saying it out loud.

Zoro stopped dead and turned to face Keimi's figure.

"How does she know about that?"

Keimi looked thoughtful as Sanji investigated further. "A man with a long nose told her." He replied with a shrug. "Why would you let someone do that to you?" He questioned further, "I know you samurai are happy to commit seppuku for the slightest sign of dishonour…but letting a guy almost slash you in half… You people really don't value life at all do you?"

"Usopp…" The name was grumbled quietly before a finger was raised and pointed in Sanji's direction. "It's none of your business. You don't know me, you don't know the situation and you certainly have no right to be delving around in someone's memories like that." Zoro made a move to continue but found he was grabbed and tugged to a stop. His protest was silenced when Sanji had Keimi point to a trip wire, along it and right up to a barbed branch that seemed set to swing down and skewer anyone unfortunate enough to trigger the trap.

"Firstly, be more careful. Secondly, I thought I'd use the opportunity to see who I was stuck with. Someone 'lost' apparently… I would bet it's one of the women lost and surrounded by you and your selection of brutes."

Stepping over the trip wire Zoro shook his head, "You mean we're stuck with your presence? That's just great." Zoro crouched and to look over some tracks…they were old and no use.

"I'm not exactly pleased to be stuck with someone like you for company either." He said in a bland tone. "Unfortunately for me Inari-Sama decided this was the best place for me… We do not question Inari-Sama." Seeing Zoro investigate the tracks Sanji sniffed at the air. "No animals have been around here since that trap was set."

It was surreal watching Keimi act like the fox possessing her. Her new body language made her seem so much more confident.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and tell me where I _can_ find an animal. That way we don't have to spend as long with each other." Zoro huffed, glaring at the possessed girl.

"I find it amusing that I annoy you so much." Sanji said as he sniffed the air and moved forwards cautiously. "Not amusing enough to want to stay out here with you though. There is nobody around to embarrass you in front of."

Zoro watched Keimi move with a fluid grace he could only assume was the fox's, she never moved that way. He followed behind eyes peeled for more traps, though it seemed pointless since the fox was pointing them all out long before Zoro could spot them. When Keimi's hand was held up Zoro crouched along with her. A quiet snapping of twigs had Zoro looking just off to the right where a large stag was just coming into view from a thicket a little way back.

"You'd better move quickly, it'll catch our scent soon…" Sanji was just informing Zoro. Before he could finish his sentence Zoro had already leapt forward. Sanji was mildly surprised that the larger man could move so swiftly, the stag barely even had time to register the man driving a sword straight through its heart, killing it so quickly it didn't make a sound. _Huh… perhaps a little of that self-assurance has a basis… _

Zoro pulled the blade free and cleaned it on the thick grass underfoot before returning it to its saya. He picked up the large animal and settled it across his shoulders. As if carrying nothing Zoro made his way back to Sanji.

"Ready to go?" He asked watching the girl stand.

"Yes… I didn't quite expect that." Sanji admitted.

"I thought you'd delved about in her memories, she knows my skills with a sword so surely that shouldn't have surprised you… or do you only dig around for useless information?"

"It's not as entertaining if I look for the serious stuff first. Keimi-Chan thinks you're going to get yourself killed because you're too sure of your skills… I am tempted to agree." Sanji replied snippily.

"I'm not too sure of my skills. I'm just accepting of them. If my skills aren't enough to get me through a battle I wasn't strong enough and that was as far as I deserved to go." Zoro started to walk ahead.

"You're just strange." Sanji stated watching the swordsman's back as he walked off in the wrong direction.

"Oi, it's this way." He pointed out flatly, "I swear you'd better not be the one that's lost."

"I…I'm not lost. You distracted me." Zoro replied sharply, not liking the knowing look the Keimi imposter was giving him.

"That isn't what Keimi-Chan would think… How do you get so easily lost?" Sanji was chuckling as he poked around in the girls memories a little more. "You could get lost on a straight line by the looks of it."

"Shut up. You won't be here to protect me. I don't need protection so when we get back to camp just… stay away from me you creepy old fox… possessing people… making a nuisance of yourself…"

The grumbling from the swordsman only served to further amuse Sanji.

"I have a name shitty-samurai, it's Sanji. You should be paying me more respect. You make offerings to Inari-Sama; I would have thought you would be glad of a Zenko accompanying your group."

"Che, Zenko my ass. You're a Ninko!"

The pair argued back and forth on their return trip, bickering like children until they were within ear-shot of the camp, when a begrudging silence was held. A guard noticed their approach, sword partially drawn before he realised it was Zoro and Keimi.

Out of the corner of his eye Zoro noted the way the fox had Keimi's shoulders hunch a little, her manner becoming less self-assured and so much more like the girl, he thought for a second the spirit had left, until Keimi reached out for the stag.

"That's kind of you Keimi, and a little optimistic." Zoro said as the guard came to meet them. "I'm sure Pappagu can help you. This stag would be far too heavy for you to carry." He heaved it off his shoulders and dumped it into the guard's arms making the smaller man stumble and struggle.

_Patronising fucker! _"Hai, Zoro-san." Keimi said smiling, though as the guard passed her the girl turned to Zoro and glared hard. Her expression only darkened as Zoro walked off laughing.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Sanji long to prepare and cook the stag, using all of it in various different ways. He hadn't had the heart to allow Keimi to wake from what she would think was a day dream to find a full stag waiting for prep and cooking.<p>

Having completed his work he summoned the nearest man to take the meat through to the rest of the men. Once that was done he sat Keimi down in the corner of the tiny shelter classed as the kitchen and left her consciousness. He'd left her in a state of light sleep so she would wake and feel as though she'd been dreaming anything her consciousness may have picked up while he'd been residing there.

Wandering unseen out into the woods he could hear the men eating their meals sounding very satisfied with Zoro and Keimi's work. He smiled thinking how much more Keimi would be appreciated and wondered if he should possess her again at some point soon and leave behind a little of his cookery knowledge…after all seven hundred years was long enough to improve ones skills.

Feeling a little better now that he'd done at least a part of his duty as protector and good omen, by providing them all with something decent enough to eat, Sanji sat high up in a tree and allowed his true form to show. It took so much energy to stay hidden or to take another's form. His golden hair swayed gently in the breeze almost glowing in the moonlight as slender fingers crept inside his kimono to retrieve his carefully stashed pipe. Lighting it and relaxing back against the trunk of the tree Sanji looked up at the moon and wondered how long he was going to be attached to whoever was 'lost'.

It wouldn't be long before his eighth tail appeared and he wondered if he would feel old. Eight centuries wasn't long in the grand scheme of things… not when you thought about the Buddha and it's eons of existence. On the other hand eight hundred years of watching mortals make the same mistakes over and over did become tiresome. Perhaps that was why some of his kind became so mischievous, even malicious with some of the tricks they played on unsuspecting humans.

Curling his tails neatly around him one by one he noticed his fur was becoming lighter too. Would he be white or gold by the time he reached nine hundred? He hoped gold, the colour of the sun but if he was going to become white he supposed that he would take after the moon instead.

When the last person he'd been protecting had finally passed on peacefully and safe in his own home as he'd wished all those years ago, Sanji had fully expected to be the protector of that house. It was by the sea and so perfect to him he'd almost prayed to Inari-Sama to keep him there… however it wasn't her intention. He had obediently found his way here to look after the 'lost' one.

The main issue he had with this placement was that he had no idea who was the 'lost' one. Flicking his left ear when a firefly got too close he let loose a drawn out sigh.

_I hope the 'lost' one makes him or herself known soon… I hate the not knowing._

* * *

><p>"Ace, run, I want you to run with the rest of the men. Don't let them in; don't let them take my head." The Daimyo ordered as he knelt, his mind unchanging.<p>

"I can't leave you!" Ace cried as the flames grew higher to the right of the building. "Please Jijih, please you can make it, we'll run, all of us together."

The older man looked into those dark eyes and smiled softly. "Gomen-Nasai, Ace-san. I can't go any further. It is time for a new era. An era shaped by the likes of you and your brother. Do me this last honour and be my second."

* * *

><p>Ace had been on edge ever since arriving at Honnō-ji, there had been something about the way Akainu had been as they were leaving. Something about the look in his eyes, his expressions had been so… guarded. Ace was so concerned he'd risked sending his brother a message. It could have been intercepted by the enemy, but he had to try to hurry Luffy up.<p>

A few days after Ace sent his message Akainu had marched his troops into the town by Honnō-ji, none of the villagers believing it to be anything out of the ordinary. Akainu's troops were modernising. They didn't follow the rules of bushido and were happy to fight with guns and Akainu wanted to show the people his idea of warfare was the way to go. This often resulted in him taking his troops on needless tours of the local towns and villages – the people were used to his bragging manner and let it pass without comment since Akainu was not known for his tolerance of criticism.

The aggressive way Akainu's forces surrounded the Honnō-ji had the town's people running scared. They knew their Daimyo had limited forces with him, that he was here to recover from injuries he shouldn't have been able to survive. There was no way he would survive this onslaught brought about by a traitor so foul.

"If you keep looking into the flames like that you'll turn into them one day Ace."

Ace had chuckled and turned to his respected and loved Daimyo. He'd been the closest thing he had to a father.

"I like fire." He'd replied, "The way it moves, the way it can be both creative and destructive… It reminds me of the way a man can be."

Their discussion had gone on for hours, the Daimyo propped up on his futon while Ace sat beside him. The older man had given Ace something to live for, helped him find a purpose just as his brother had. Ace counted himself as lucky these days. Lucky to have a huge family – all the closest followers of the Daimyo and many, many friends who would fight alongside them as they battled to make Japan as it should be.

When an out of breath messenger had burst through the shoji doors the Daimyo hadn't been in the slightest bit surprised to hear his news. Ace had been shaking with rage, but his Daimyo was calm and accepting.

"It is time for me to pass on the fate of Japan." He had said to his troops as the few of them he had with him gathered in the small room he'd been recovering in.

"I cannot move from here, I'll die on the road and I'd rather die here the honourable way. Hopefully they will continue to search for me as you make your escape, which, before any of you protest is a direct order and you _will _do it. Seppuku is forbidden to you – I want you all to live on and help secure the future for the loyal and honourable. Now… get out apart from you Ace. I require one last favour from you."

The men had done what they could to fortify the defences of the small room to give their Daimyo time to observe the correct ritual. He was quickly bathed and dressed in white by the remaining Buddhist monks before they went out to defend their temple.

Ace's last instructions had been to ensure Akainu couldn't take his Daimyo's head. He'd set fires all around the room to prevent the enemy from dishonouring his leaders death. The last request of the man who had been like a father to him was to act as his second. Acting as a second meant severing the committed persons head from their body as soon as they had made their cut. Seppuku was the honourable way for a samurai to die should they see no other way out. Capture and torture meant shame and that was not something the Daimyo was willing to tolerate.

Steadying himself Ace stood to the Daimyo's side, his sword drawn and held ready. He watched, heart pounding as the Daimyo read out his death poem and tucked the sleeves of his kimono under his knees, torso completely exposed. Reaching for the knife he made his cut, deep and true, not a sound left his lips. Ace brought the sword down swiftly, the dull thud making him sick to his stomach.

He had intended to run as he'd been ordered now that the man he called a father was dead… he'd been ready to carry out the man's wishes, but, it seemed fate did not have that in store for Ace. As the flames engulfed the room he found his way barred by soldiers. He could try to fight his way out… but the Daimyo had told him not to let them get his head. The flames had not yet reached the body. He would have to wait to be sure his Daimyo's last wishes were seen through to the end.

With a grim smile Ace backed up and cut one of the room's support beams, bringing fiery debris down in front of the advancing troops. Backing up towards his Daimyo he watched as the flames crept closer. It looked like he was to become the flames after all.

Kneeling in front of his leader's body Ace watched the troops trying to clear the burning debris… it was surprising what a man would be willing to make his soldiers do to shame his opponent. Preparing himself he had no time to make his death poem as the fire grew fiercer, the heat beginning to singe his hair. Kneeling he waited as long as he could to be sure the flames would consume them both. Akainu was at the doorway now screaming for them to retrieve the Daimyo's head no matter what.

Even the most tenacious of men didn't stand a chance against the sheer destructive power of the flames. With a sneer at the traitor Ace shouted to him over the furore of the fire,

"You will pay Akainu. May you run scared to be killed like the treacherous dog you are." Ace drew his tanto blade and held it to his exposed stomach.

The crack of a gun stunned him for a moment and he looked down to see a hole in his chest, his life's blood slowly pouring from it. Glancing back to Akainu who held the smoking gun he grinned again and made his cut as the flames began to take hold of his kimono.

"Luffy… Gomen-Nasai. I can't keep my promise, but thank you… Thank you for giving me a reason to live. I regret nothing…" His eyes dulled and his consciousness failed him. Ace's form fell forwards into the flames and lay still.

As if the spirit of the temple itself had suddenly taken umbrage to the intruders defiling its grounds the flames towered high, burning brighter and stronger than any fire the townspeople had ever seen. It forced Akainu's troops back and out of its grounds, some of the men becoming scared that they had offended a powerful Kami who would take vengeance in their next battle.

* * *

><p>Sanji had been drifting off when a quiet whispering reached him. Sitting up he looked to the moon and tried to listen more carefully. The voice had sounded… triumphant, defeated, apologetic and happy all at once. It sounded like someone's parting words.<p>

The Yokai could never be sure if he'd been dreaming or if his hearing was improving to the level of a nine tails earlier than expected. Something told him whatever had happened tonight was going to change things dramatically. How or why he didn't know… but he had no doubt it was going to bring him closer to finding the 'lost' one. He stood to peer out in the direction he was sure he'd heard the voice coming from

_Someone lost their life tonight… someone who will change things for a person here…_

* * *

><p>Zoro had got the distinct feeling something was wrong as he stood on watch at the edge of the camp. Slight movement high in the treeline made him look up to his right. There stood the Kitsune looking out into the night sky.<p>

_Does he sense it? Is there really something wrong..? _

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Yokai - A class of supernatural Japanese creatures.

Kitsune - Japanese word for Fox. They are believed to possess superior knowledge, long life and magical powers. Range from one tail to nine depending on age. Some say a tail appears for every hundered years the fox is alive, others one thousand. Eventually the foxes fur will change to gold or white.

Zenko - Literally - Good Fox. Benevolent and usually a celestial being linked with the god Inari.

Ninko - Fox who can only be perceived when possessing a human

Seppuku - ritual suicide by disembowelment. Samurai often did this to prevent themselved being captured and tortured by the enemy. It was thought of as more honourable. Sometimes this was also used as an execution sentence and often witnessed by officials. If the full ritual was observed the individual would bathe, dress in white and complete their death poem then follow through with a single cut from left to right of the abdomen. Often a 'second' was called upon to decapitate the individual as soon as the cut was made. Seppuku is also known as Harakiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**More to come thanks to my new inspiration ^.^**

**(R&R pretty please... it makes me happy~ )**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaack~ 'Ere be chapter 2!**

**Before you read on… LOOK! I GOT ART! *Squeals***

http:/ feral-inari. deviantart(dot)com/favourites/#/d47lvv1 **This is from the smexy lady (A.K.A PsychoChibbi) who practically forced me to submit Chapter 1 and instigated my return to fanfic-goodness.**

http:/ feral-inari. deviantart(dot)/favourites/#/d49muuh **This is from Sarus-crane A.K.A PaMmE13.**

**Mucho, Mucho Arigatou~ (see look at that… I'm multicultural!) I love these pieces of art so much you'll never know. *clings***

**Also, Thanks for my reviews! *noms on the loverly peoples***

**Enjoooyyy~**

* * *

><p>Zoro slowly stripped off his armour starting with un-hooking his shikoro from the heavy iron helmet. He needed a bath and thankfully he could have one. The rebelling clan had been forced back and out of the small village which sat at the edge of the woods, so some of their settlement was to be used for shelter tonight.<p>

They had lost three more men to traps early in the morning as they had made their way to the village… that had annoyed Zoro greatly. He hated underhanded tactics. If you were to confront an enemy it should be an open, face to face fight.

Removing his swords he set them against the wall carefully and lay his helmet on the floor beside them. He then loosened the ties around his waist holding the protective leather and iron scaled armour over his thighs. He set them aside with a sigh and unfastened the sturdy forearm protectors letting them drop to join the rest of his discarded armour. It took almost as long to get into this armour as the actual battle…and when he was tired, dirty and blood soaked he loathed the time it took to take it all off.

As more items were dropped into a pile Zoro was interrupted by a quiet sound of disapproval.

"Shouldn't a samurai be looking after his armour better?"

Zoro's eye twitched as he turned slowly to face the fox spirit who seemed determined to cause him a record level of irritation.

"What do you want? … I'm really, _really _not in the mood for you right now." The swordsman dropped his shoulder plates to the floor, he didn't look up, instead he continued to untie the various fastenings holding his armour together.

"Moody Marimo." Sanji stated with a mocking pout, "You're no fun when you're plain grumpy." He tapped some ash from his pipe and moved to casually lean against the wall. "I'd have thought you would be full of the victory booze some of the men are drinking…" He trailed off when Zoro looked up at him.

"I'm tired. I'm dirty, covered in other people's blood, did I mention tired? Clearly I'm not in the mood for you. I want a bath, then some saké and then some sleep." He huffed as he dropped the last piece of armour and started work on his garments, kicking off his shoes at the same time.

Sanji looked at the dark eyes usually full of irritation and saw none; right now the guy was just battle worn and weary. Silently he stashed his pipe and moved over to start picking up Zoro's armour, setting it all carefully by the three swords the samurai never failed to take care of. He set aside items that needed cleaning. When he heard Zoro stop moving he looked up to see a questioning look.

"If you leave it here Keimi-Chan will only end up having to sort it all out for you…selfish Marimo."

Rolling his eyes Zoro moved over to the shoji doors and slid them open. Much to his relief someone had heard his request for a bath before he'd been dragged away by Luffy to discuss their next step before he started to celebrate. There was fresh steaming water ready that made him want to just sink into it now. He resisted the urge and slid the door shut behind him stripping off his clothes as he walked over to the bath.

"You could at least have said thank you." Sanji said floating through the door seemingly oblivious to the fact that Zoro was almost completely naked now.

"Will you get lost?" Zoro snarled, "I want to take a bath in peace." He didn't stop undressing, why should he care if the stupid fox saw him naked?

"According to Keimi-Chan's memories getting lost is your 'thing'… I'll teach you manners if it's the last thing I do shitty swordsman. Say thank you and I'll leave." He smirked.

"No." Zoro said flatly before finally lowering himself into the hot water. It was exactly as he liked it – almost too hot to stand. Any small wounds that came into contact with the almost scalding water made him hiss between tightly clenched teeth. Once settled in the water he relaxed back, arms either side of him, resting on the edge of the bath. Letting his head fall back he closed his eyes and let out a drawn out sigh.

Sanji tilted his head at the way he was dismissed so flatly. He'd been prowling about during the battle causing mischief for the opposing clan; usually he enjoyed activities like that. Not today though, he'd been so stressed about not knowing who this 'lost' person was he'd not really had time to enjoy his mischief. Now he wanted to have some fun with the swordsman…and he wasn't even rising to the bait, just flatly refusing to bother with the Kitsune.

"I honestly don't know what Keimi-Chan finds so interesting about you…" Sanji commented as he lay down on his side by the bath, trailing slender fingers through the water to Zoro's left.

"I've told you… I don't care what she thinks is interesting about me. I'm not interested so feel free to let her know that the next time you possess her…I know it was you." Zoro said without lifting his head.

"What was me?" Sanji asked as he smirked knowing exactly what Zoro was referring to.

"This morning, you possessed Keimi and spilled the hot tea on me, making it look like an accident." Shifting further into the bath Zoro still refused to look at the fox. Beginning to scrub at his bronzed skin getting rid of the dirt and blood he wondered why the stupid fox had latched onto him. It wasn't like he was this 'lost' one that the spirit was sent to watch. Sure he had a poor sense of direction but in every other sense of the word he was anything but! He knew who he was, what his purpose was… Zoro wasn't lost in terms of his life.

"Oh come on… it wasn't _that _hot. Keimi always makes sure it's at a nice drinking temperature knowing that Luffy is likely to just throw it down his neck… Have you noticed her cooking is getting better by the way?" Sanji asked smirking more. This morning since Keimi had been awake before most of the camp he'd possessed her again and made the morning meal… but also left her with a little present – some of his memories of learning to cook. These memories had been carefully disguised as though they were her own and she'd taken to them that well he'd been able to go and nap in a tree halfway through preparing the meal. As it turned out all Keimi needed were a few pointers, she was a fast learner.

"Yes…so have the rest of the camp. Don't screw her up fox. I'll find a way to kick your ass if you do. Luffy wouldn't be happy if something happened to her."

Sanji was quiet for a moment as he watched Zoro stand so that the water only came to his hips. The swordsman had a number of scars on his chest, stomach and arms. There was a scar about the width of a Tanto blade on the left of his chest, the huge scar that started just below his collar bone and ran across his chest to his hip and then there were smaller cuts and bruises that littered his front from today's fight. If you looked at the swordsman's back, it was a different story. His back was completely flawless; there wasn't a scratch on it.

Sitting up Sanji couldn't help but try to get a closer look. He frowned when the swordsman moved to face him.

"What are you doing Ero-fox?" He didn't like people being behind him unless he trusted them…this fox, he didn't trust one little bit. He scrubbed over a particularly tender bruise and scowled at it.

"…Ero…fox…" Sanji repeated before splashing water in Zoro's face. "To be a pervert I'd have to have something worth gawping at you shitty moss ball." He watched with slight satisfaction as the swordsman seemed to be getting irritated. "I was just curious as to why you have a whole collection of scars and injuries on your front and nothing on your back… clearly whoever you fight alongside does a better job of protecting your back than you do protecting your front."

The water in his face wasn't what irritated him. What irritated him was the fact that the stupid fox, who knew nothing about him, was questioning his abilities. Ducking under the water for a moment he quelled the urge to choke the fox with his bare hands and scrubbed any of the mud and grit from his hair. Coming up a moment later he slicked back his hair… ideally he needed to cut it short again…but he'd worry about that later. Right now he had a fox in his face that needed setting straight.

"Perhaps if you didn't wander around playing pointless pranks on our enemy and you actually joined the front of the ranks you would see what the real fighting is like. I don't have anyone covering my back, I protect it myself. My pride as a swordsman would be ruined if I took a wound to my back – it means I wasn't facing my enemy. It is dishonourable for a swordsman to turn his back on an opponent, just like it is dishonourable for a samurai to strike someone's back. Turning your back is running away… and I'll never run away from a fight."

Sanji considered the comments and sat back to regard the samurai.

"So…what that Usopp guy told Keimi-Chan was completely true? You actually let someone almost kill you to protect your back?" Absently he flicked one of his tails out of the way so he didn't lean on it.

"He chose not to kill me because of my decision - to face my fate head on." Zoro stated. "Perhaps my honour saved my life in that case… As far as I was concerned at that point I was going to die and my choice was to die with or without honour. Why I am explaining to you I don't know…" He finished, moodily sinking back into his bath.

Sanji was a little taken back by the explanation given.

"You're an interesting one…" He said standing and walking without a sound towards the shoji doors. "Ja ne." He waved over his shoulder without turning back.

* * *

><p>He watched the Kitsune leave, floating through the shoji doors, shadow fading away. Surprised by the fact he was being left alone Zoro didn't know whether to trust that the fox had actually gone or not. For a few minutes he sat still as if waiting for the fox to do something, then he relaxed into the water fully with a drawn out sigh. All he needed now was a bottle of warm saké and everything would be perfect.<p>

Sanji had left when he felt a strange sense of respect for the samurai's dedication to his honour. He'd known scores of people over the last seven centuries and only handful would truly face their death with such dedication to their honour.

He didn't want to respect the moss brain. He was brash, rude and dismissive. He was full of himself, he was stupidly proud and…and he had green hair. The fox spirit was chewing on the end of his pipe thoughtfully when Keimi walked past him. She was carrying a bottle of warm saké and heading towards the baths. For a second he was tempted to possess her and cause the swordsman more irritation but he soon dismissed the idea.

_He needs to rest… _

Sanji's ears flattened in irritation as he realised what he'd just done. He'd actually been concerned about Zoro for a moment, just a moment… but it was still a moment. _I'll wait until he's had some rest…then I'll irritate the hell out of him. That should make up for my lapse in moss ball irritation. _

* * *

><p>Zoro had been relaxing with his eyes shut when the shoji door opened quietly. He didn't move, he could tell who it was from her footsteps. A tray was set down beside him, a drink poured and then she left. He smiled softly. Keimi had brought him saké… She was a thoughtful cheerful, sometimes naïve girl, attractive enough…but Zoro could only see her, at most, as a little sister.<p>

Reaching out for his drink Zoro drank it slowly, savouring it. Today's battle had been easy enough; the thing that had made it difficult was his own unease. Since the previous night Zoro had felt that something was off. Usually he dismissed such feelings, whatever was in store for him he'd face it head on. This time it felt different, as though whatever it was that had happened would affect more than just himself…the fact the fox seemed to sense something at that time…

_I just need a little sleep. Everything will be fine. Leave it to luck._

Beginning to doze off in the water Zoro hadn't been prepared for the noise, chaos and splashing that was Luffy entering the bath. Opening his eyes slowly as water dripped down his face, some wisps of green hair clinging to his forehead he levelled a bland stare on his so-called superior.

"Luffy…" He growled, "One day you'll do something like this and I'll have my swords at my side…"

The threat was one made regularly so the dark haired man only grinned and splashed more water in Zoro's direction.

"Oi, Oi!" Zoro said standing to shield his saké from the wet onslaught. "Have some respect for alcohol!"

Sanji had been floating around the camp aimlessly when he heard the commotion. Curious he floated on down to the baths, through the roof and sat on the rafter running along the centre of the room.

With a smirk he watched the camps leader drench the swordsman who was stood protecting his drink. He noted that Zoro had fully turned his back on Luffy seemingly trusting this young man. Throughout the dousing Zoro was pouring and drinking his saké, that being the only way he could properly protect his drink without wasting any.

Luffy was laughing his ass off and Sanji found himself grinning.

"Zoooorrrroooo~" He called out without letting up, "Keimi-Chan said you were being broody and boring again~"

"Did she?" Zoro growled before finishing his last drink. Sanji could see the swordsman's hand tighten around the saké bottle. "So you decided that it would be best to come and disturb me?" He turned menacingly, the bottle hidden behind his back.

"Haaaaiiiii"

Zoro's eyes narrowed and he launched the bottle straight for Luffy's face. Much to the fox's surprise Luffy just laughed and knocked it aside into the water doubling his efforts and splashing even more. Sanji had to tuck his tails up and around him to stop them being splashed.

The solemn man did something Sanji hadn't expected and actually laughed.

"You'll regret it Luffy." He warned moving forwards, which only elicited a more frenzied water flinging response from Luffy. Quite calmly Zoro got close enough to grab Luffy and hold him in a headlock. "I warned you Baka…"

Luffy tried to break free but Zoro's grip was too strong. Spluttering Luffy was ducked under the water before being practically thrown to the other side of the bath, where he splashed and sank. When he surfaced Zoro was nowhere to be seen.

"Ahh… Zoro?" He looked about confused.

Sanji was snickering away to himself as he watched Zoro move beneath the surface, edging closer and closer to the dark haired man. Suddenly water erupted by Luffy as a vice like grip caught him just above the knee, another hand at the middle of his back. Zoro heaved the man upward and out of the water. The force had Luffy rolling across the floor away from the bath.

"Don't interrupt my rest time." Zoro said laughing as Luffy tumbled into the wall and sat up looking disorientated.

If this kind of behaviour had been witnessed in other samurai clans Sanji knew there would have been a green head rolling about within minutes, but it seemed things worked differently with this Luffy guy. The pair were like play-fighting siblings.

Sitting up he just shook his head and grinned, "Well… you're not grumpy now." He laughed and stood up, "Job well done I think." He grinned even wider.

"Baka… get out of here." Zoro chuckled. "Go put some clothes on you shameless idiot."

"No more boring moodiness. We'll be done here and back with Ace and everyone before long." Luffy nodded and strolled away…naked.

Zoro was still chuckling softly after Luffy had left. If there was one thing he could count on Luffy for it was to judge how his companions were faring and knowing how to help them.

Sanji was lay across the rafter on his stomach, tails swaying as he analysed the dynamics between this group, they were certainly an interesting set of people. He wondered how many of them could actually get Zoro to react like that… He figured he might actually like the moody ass more if he lightened up a little. Seeing that the swordsman was frowning that familiar frown Sanji faded away in time to evade the samurai's detection.

Zoro looked around feeling as though he was being watched. He half expected to see the fox again, but there was no one around. With a shrug and a slight smile still tugging at the corner of his mouth he hauled himself out of the bath, dried off and slipped on a thin, plain black kimono. He made his way to his room and gladly lay down to rest. If Luffy felt ok about everything he had no real reason to worry.

* * *

><p>Akainu had dispatched a carrier pigeon the very second he'd been forced from the Honnō-ji. He wasn't one to waste time. If he could get the clan challenging the Daimyo's men to join in a treaty they would be able to crush the last of those samurai loyal to the old man. In doing so the power shift would be immense, causing chaos. A chaos he could take control of.<p>

The carrier pigeon would have got to its destination late afternoon the next day, from there he had to rely on one of his runners, though being as cautious as he was, the runner wouldn't be any old man of fleet foot. His network of runners were all from one ninja clan or another. Akainu had to pay dearly for such skill though he was willing to do it, sure that cost now was far outweighed by the benefit in the future.

He needed the treaty to be a success; it would be instrumental in his attack strategy. If it failed, it would all come down to the size of the Daimyo's remaining forces.

* * *

><p>Sanji had taken to his tree again; for the most part the samurai were asleep, enjoying the comfort of indoor sleeping. He'd witnessed Luffy's idea of a celebration and felt sorry for Keimi who had been run ragged with cooking requests. He was proud of her; his memories were serving her well. He'd also seen Zoro drink twenty six men under the table and still be able to get up and walk steadily.<p>

He'd hoped Zoro was sloping off to sleep because the drinking had made him ill…but he had no such luck. The swordsman was almost completely sober! He'd just gone to his room to sleep because he was tired… nothing remotely embarrassing there…

About to settle down to sleep himself, movement on the edge of the village had Sanji lightly hopping from his perch to investigate. He originally thought it was the guard on watch, but this was soon put out of his mind when he found the guard.

The young man was slumped against a building on the edge of the village, right by the woods. Sanji bent to see what was wrong with him and drew back in shock. The young man was mid-way through drawing his sword, clearly having spotted the person Sanji had seen moving around. This person didn't want to be found… how did Sanji know? The poor guard had a knife stuck through his throat; handle protruding from the front of his throat, the rest of the blade was wedged in the man's neck and partially embedded in the wall of the building he was awkwardly slumped against.

_Shit… _

Sanji had gone straight to Zoro's room, knowing him to be sober and knowing he'd not end up with someone sat dumbly looking at him when he woke them.

Taking the swordsman's shoulder he shook gently and had to quickly turn into his less solid form when Zoro lunged at him with a drawn blade from beneath his pillow.

"What the hell are you doing fox?" He hissed withdrawing the blade from Sanji's ghostly apparition.

"You need to hurry up, there is someone moving around in the village."

"Tell the guard, and tell him if he's let someone in I'll wedge his sword so far up his ass he'll need to swallow a whet stone to sharpen it." Zoro shook his head and began to settle back, "What do you think a guard is for Baka…leave me to sleep." He waved the fox off.

"He'll be no use, he has a knife through his throat pinning him to the building by the woods. Someone is moving through the town towards your enemy." Sanji tugged at Zoro to get up, pulling the thin black kimono loose, revealing a tan shoulder.

Zoro was up and on his feet, retrieving his swords as soon as the spirits words had sunk in.

"Do you know where they're heading?" He asked running out of his room and shouting for people to wake because there was an intruder.

Keeping up with the swordsman Sanji was silent for a moment as he listened out with his keen ears. …Sounds like they're heading straight through towards the enemy. This way!" Sanji passed through a thin wooden wall.

Rolling his eyes Zoro drew a sword and cut his path through anything standing in his way. As he followed the fox he was able to make out the figure running ahead… one man, average height, dressed in black. He watched as the person looked over his shoulder, seeing the swordsman. The figure darted into a small building.

Coming to a stop at the door Sanji barred Zoro's way. "He's in there… prowling… waiting for you to enter."

He watched the fox's ears twitch and adjust to catch the sound made by whoever this person was. To his amazement Sanji's figure changed slowly, sinking down to the floor on all fours. Standing by him was a seven tailed fox; a small ball of fox fire was conjured and left to float lazily above the foxes head. The fox nodded towards the building as though the swordsman should enter, the little ball of fox fire heading in before them.

Sword drawn Zoro stepped inside, the first thing coming to his attention was the strong smell of rapeseed oil… The lanterns had been snuffed out and the oil spilled. In the darkness the fox fire produced an eerie blue-green light over the corridor they had stepped into, distorted shadows moving oddly across the walls. Both fox and swordsman advanced slowly and silently. Zoro's bare feet sliding slightly as he stepped into a pool of oil. His hands tightened around the hilt of his sword, straining his senses to try and figure out where the intruder had moved to.

Hearing sound to his right Zoro lashed out savagely, only coming into contact with the corridor wall. The fox shook its head and rolled its eyes at the swordsman's noisy behaviour. The samurai had obviously disturbed the intruder hiding in the darkness as hurried steps could be heard. Zoro crashed through the damaged wall without a thought. Skidding in more rapeseed oil the swordsman struggled to follow the sounds of the intruder. Sanji kept pace beside the samurai easily in his fox form, his fox fire shone more brightly ahead of them, the intruder's shadowy outline becoming visible as they caught up with him.

The intruder halted by a set of doors, a broken lantern held out in front of him, rapeseed oil leaking from it. Zoro had a hard time stopping on the slicked floor, sword held ready as he glared at the man illuminated by the fox's blue-green fire.

"What the hell are you doing? Who are you?" Zoro snarled as he took in the man's appearance and analysing him as quickly as he could. They were roughly the same size and build… the other man was clad in black ninja gear, a selection of kunai and shuriken were strapped across his torso, glinting menacingly in the eerie light.

The only reply was a snort of laughter as the man's chin was tilted up defiantly. The man dropped the lantern and quickly held up another object. It took Zoro a second to recognise what it was, on recognition Zoro swore under his breath as the ninja blew on the object making it glow more brightly. The man held a glowing slow-match from one of the new guns which were increasing in popularity. He threw the lit taper towards Zoro and hurled himself backwards through the thin screen doors behind him.

"Oh…shit…" Zoro snapped as the taper hit the pool of rapeseed oil and ignited. He watched as the fox leapt easily over the flames before they could take hold chasing down the ninja making his escape. Shielding his face automatically Zoro prepared for the burn of the flames as he forced himself forwards… though no heat came…

Moving his crossed arms he saw that the flames weren't making contact with him, a faint blue-green haze surrounding him and seeming to keep the heat of the flames back. He didn't have time to think about what this odd experience was as a pained shout came from outside. Running outside he watched as the fox dragged the ninja to the floor by the arm, jaws locked tightly around the limb as he snarled.

The ninja tried to shove the fox off only to find after a few seconds he was fighting against a blonde man who had him pinned painfully to the floor. Struggling harder he knocked Sanji off balance and grabbed for a knife.

"Stay. Still." Zoro growled, not giving the man chance to do any different as he drove his sword through the intruder's upper arm and into the ground. "I don't take kindly to people killing my men…" The deep voice was laced with hate as Zoro moved to stand on the ninja's uninjured arm, preventing him from moving. The sound of approaching samurai grew louder.

Zoro watched as the Yokai straightened up, a look of distaste clear on his pale face. The swordsman quirked a brow as the fox spirit stuck out his tongue.

"Urgh… It's official… Rapeseed coated ninja tastes like crap." His ears twitched towards the sound of the incoming samurai. "Better make myself scarce." With that Sanji faded out of sight.

Zoro could still sense the fox but said nothing as the first men reached him. He had them search the ninja and disarm him before pulling his sword free. The man was carrying a message destined for the rebelling clan. What caught Zoro's attention was a seal he recognised well. Quickly hiding it from view he let the men deal with securing the intruder and dousing the flames threatening to consume the small building they had crashed through moments before.

Sanji had seen the green haired swordsman quickly hide what looked to be a message. Deciding he'd seen far too many ninja captured over the years he followed Zoro to a quiet corner of the village. Seeing the man squinting at the writing Sanji appeared by his side.

"Here…" Holding his hand out the fox spirit blew gently on his open hand. Small blue-green flames appeared eventually intertwining and forming a small ball of fox fire.

Zoro looked at the fox for a moment and grunted what could almost have counted as thanks. He settled to reading now that he could see properly.

Smirking that he'd managed to get some kind of thankful response from the stoic moss ball he was ready to set to teasing him about a fox doing his dirty work when he noticed the violent shaking of the swordsman's hands.

"No… This isn't right… It can't be right." Zoro mumbled as he read, re-read and read again. The code this message was written in was one he was very familiar with, just as he was familiar with the seal. It didn't matter how many times he read it, the message was always going to remain the same. Numbly, silently he began to walk towards the one man he didn't want to see…the one man he never wanted to give this kind of news.

Sanji tilted his head and frowned in concern as the swordsman seemed to be in a daze. He didn't know how to work whatever code was used to write the message, so he was oblivious to what had the samurai so shaken. Snuffing out his fox fire and hiding his presence again, Sanji floated closely behind the samurai, stopping just behind him as he came to a standstill in front of Luffy.

"L…Luffy…" He held out the message. "I'm … Gomen Nasai…" He said quietly. Dark eyes stayed on Luffy's face as he watched him read the message.

"Aww, Zoro, you know I hate codes. What does it say?" He asked in his usual unconcerned tone. Whatever it was they would deal with it like they always did. He grimaced knowing the seal to be Akainu's. If Akainu had sent it, it was probably another rant about how Luffy needed to bring his men up to date with their weaponry… it wasn't going to happen. Simple as that.

When Zoro didn't make a sound Luffy looked at him properly and grew worried.

"Zoro?"

"Gomen Nasai… Ace-san…" He faltered before forcing himself to continue, "Luffy, Akainu has betrayed us. He killed the Daimyo…" He felt sick; he shouldn't be breaking this news to his long-time companion. "He killed the Daimyo and Ace, now he wants to join forces with our enemy and crush the Daimyo's remaining forces – Us." He finished on a whisper, his voice struggling out of him as he watched the young man begin to break.

Luffy sank to his knees but kept his eyes on Zoro's. The man wasn't lying. He wanted him to be, but he knew in his heart of hearts as he heard the news…that it was true.

"…Ace…" Shaking he clenched his hand around the parchment, "…Ace…"

Zoro crouched beside him unable to do anything other than be by his side.

"AAAACCEEEEEE!" Luffy howled, the sound making people moving around go deathly still. It was a cry of pure, heart-broken anguish that only came from the deepest loss. The scream carried out into the silence of the night. The group were watching their leader, all of them, every single one of them, wanted to do something to stop the pain they could see on that young man's face… That much was clear to the Kitsune.

A grunt drew Zoro's attention and he stood sharply, dark eyes on the ninja over powering one of his men despite his injuries. He was making a break for it. Zoro wasn't going to leave Luffy's side, so his mind was made up quickly.

"Usopp! Shoot the messenger… Shoot him or so help me, you'll never be able to pick up a gun again." He snarled.

The long nosed man stepped out of the shadows he'd been cowering in. Zoro never liked the fact he'd trained to use a gun. As far as the samurai was concerned guns would be the end of honourable battle. Zoro had sworn he'd never use one, and that he'd never allow an enemy worth even a grain of respect to be killed by a gun on his order.

"Now Usopp…" Zoro snapped when the man hesitated. "He doesn't deserve any respect. None, none at all. He turned his back…Coward!" He bellowed the last word.

The shout shook Usopp out of his daze and he lit the slow match and levelled the gun, taking aim.

Sanji didn't believe the trembling idiot would be able to hit the ninja. For a start it was dark.

Holding his breath Usopp steadied himself, squeezing the trigger the sound of gunpowder being ignited followed by a loud crack echoing out over Luffy's sounds of anguish. The group's only marksman was suddenly enveloped in a cloud of smoke.

The next sound was a dull thud. The ninja fell to the ground.

Sanji had seen it all, his keen eyes catching what only a few others would have been able to see in the darkness. The Ninja's head had jerked, his body moving disjointedly as a haze of crimson hung in the air for a second before his body slumped heavily to the ground and became still. It looked like the long nosed man had skill.

* * *

><p>It had taken a few hours, but Luffy had finally drifted off into a fitful sleep. At first even Zoro couldn't get the young man to move. He just sat there staring at the night sky, broken, silent tears sliding down his cheeks.<p>

The men had become tense and unsettled. Luffy had never been like this, not even in the face of the most deathly situation. It felt as though the heart of their group had been cut out.

Now Zoro sat by the open doors of Luffy's room drinking saké to calm his unsettled thoughts. Ace had been a huge part of Luffy's life, they'd fought together, survived together, been brought up together… Though they weren't blood brothers they were closer than most.

"Who was Ace?" Sanji asked as he sat by Zoro without making any sound on the wooden flooring.

"Luffy's adoptive older brother… closest to real family the guy had." Zoro replied sounding completely subdued.

"Will he be ok?" The fox spirit looked over his shoulder into the room where the young man slept, even now, tears leaked from his closed eyes.

"Don't know." Zoro said before draining his drink. "He's just had a big part of his life torn away. Feels guilty for not being there… He's… lost." Zoro mumbled dark eyes fixed on the moon. "He's completely lost in grief right now… I don't know that man… He's a shell. We need him back."

"Lost?" Sanji repeated quietly, blue eyes lingering on the sleeping man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Shikoro – **A neck guard that was hooked onto the helmet (or Kabuto) to protect the samurai's throat.

**Shoji **- A door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo.

**Tanto** - Referred to as a knife or dagger, the blade is single or double edged with a length between 15 and 30 cm. This blade is flat, and has no ridgeline (unlike a katana).

**Hope enjoyed Chapter 2 and that you'll stick with me & keep reading~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Howdy~ There was a slight delay in uploading due to Birthday celebrations a-plenty and the unforeseen loss of my shed keys (Yes… I work from a shed in my back yard)… Anywho... here be Chapter 3.**_

_**To all those reviewing – Many, many thanks & uber-huggles. To those fav-ing the bah-jeebus outta my story Graciaaas~ and to all those ghostly phantom readers who become a figure on my hits & visitors stats *sneaky noms* Thanks! Keep reading~**_

_**Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

><p>Zoro had refused to sleep; instead he sat in the open door of Luffy's room keeping watch. Every sleepy mumble or movement had Zoro looking at the young man to check he was ok. How Luffy was going to get through this he didn't know, but he'd help any way he could.<p>

Sanji had also been watching, curled up in his fox form in case anyone passed by, a little uncomfortable at having to lie on six of his seven tails, but he had a strange urge to stay right where he was.

The swordsman eventually nodded off, his chin resting on the broad chest, exposed since he only wore the thin kimono he'd shrugged on after his bath. Sanji could feel the cool breeze through his fur, so surely Zoro would get cold. For a while Sanji just stayed curled up watching the green haired man sleep, thinking about how he had to be cold. The fox spirit then got irritated by his lack of action so, looking around he spotted a blanket in the corner of Luffy's room. As he made his way over to it he gradually changed back to his true form since it was difficult to pick things up when you had paws.

Vaguely the fox spirit wondered why he was doing this, the swordsman was the kind of guy that annoyed the hell out of him yet…he had seen a side to the man he'd not expected. Usually these samurai types were arrogant, self-obsessed and fixated on being superior, unwilling to show weakness and in turn compassion, since this hinted at some kind of weakness… Zoro had shown he cared about Luffy, supported him as he broke down and done so openly. Most of the samurai he'd known would have ridiculed Luffy. Zoro, and in fact all of Luffy's followers were… different.

As Sanji settled the blanket over Zoro the swordsman shifted and mumbled, his eyes slowly starting to open. Panicking Sanji took Keimi's form before he could be seen being kind to the boorish man. He dropped the blanket over him and backed off, yet all Zoro did was give a drawn out sleepy sigh and mumble his thanks followed by,

"Hnn… Ears…"

Sanji's hand snapped to the top of his head,

"Shit… always forget the ears when I'm in a rush..." He grumbled to himself letting the façade slip until he was himself again. The swordsman probably wouldn't remember in the morning anyway.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the messenger had been intercepted and each one of them had been the same for Luffy. He woke, he remembered the pain, and he closed down eventually falling back into a fitful sleep.<p>

For the third morning Luffy woke looking up at the ceiling. Frowning a little he gave a shrug.

_Not long now, this rebellion will be over and I'll be back with… _

His eyes watered.

_Ace…_

As the grief closed in again Luffy let out a tortured cry, curling up tightly and gripping at his hair. He was desperate for that night's event to have been a dream, but knew it wasn't as the void slowly opening inside threatened to drag him down into its dark, cold depths.

Zoro's head snapped up as soon as he heard Luffy's cry. The sound sent him scrambling over to his leaders side. He placed a firm hand on the young man's shoulder. He'd placed himself on watch, never moving from the spot in Luffy's doorway. He'd only snatched a few hours' sleep over the three days too worried about Luffy to rest properly.

"Luffy, stay with us, don't fall apart."

He said as calmly as he could manage, he was genuinely scared for the man. He'd seen what people did when everything was warped out of all perspective through grief… people did stupid, drastic things. He looked up as the room slowly began to fill with people, all of them desperate to help Luffy if they could.

"Look around Luffy. You can't let this consume you… People need you."

Luffy was shaking as he slowly lifted his head to look at the people beginning to surround him. Familiar faces, all of them full of concern. Numbly he started to sit up; just this small movement seemed to take so much effort. A strong supporting hand at his back helped him. He looked at Zoro his usually bright; lively eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Ace." He whispered quietly.

"I know Luffy. None of us want it to be true … but it is… Gomen Nasai."

Luffy shook his head and covered his ears in a futile attempt to block out the cruel truth. As Zoro watched Luffy sank back down and laid lifelessly staring at the people stood by him, but not seeing them… just looking through them.

Keimi entered with a tray of food, as she had each day, it was piled high with everything she could have made that Luffy liked, food he usually jumped at. She tried to coax some interest from him but could gain nothing. She looked up at Zoro, completely dismayed.

Luffy's men were beginning to slump. The driving force of their group had ground to a halt. He was the one thing that held them all together, brought them through every trial no matter how desperate the situation.

Zoro gestured for the room to be cleared. He knew of only one way to make someone snap out of this kind of depression and it wasn't a nice thing to do or to witness.

As the room cleared he became aware of the fox spirit standing silently in the corner. The blonde made a gesture to the door as though asking if he should leave. Zoro thought about it for a second. He wondered if perhaps Luffy was the 'lost' one the spirit was supposed to be watching over. With the slightest shake of his head he gave the fox permission to stay.

Sanji settled on his haunches and made sure Luffy wouldn't be able to sense him. There was something about the way that Zoro seemed to innately sense that things could no longer go on like this, not for the group's sake but for Luffy's sake. Sanji could sense that if Luffy sank any deeper…he wasn't coming back.

Zoro sighed and pulled the covers off Luffy.

"Luffy, sit up, this isn't how a leader is supposed to act." He pulled the lifeless form into a sitting position. The only response he got was the slow movement of Luffy's eyes to stare at him.

"You have other people to think about, you have responsibilities that aren't just going to go away because Ace died."

Luffy's gaze turned to a glare at the harsh words but still he refused to hold his own weight leaving Zoro to support him.

"Before we left Ace do you remember what he said? About you giving him a reason to live? You helped him find his worth and part of that was to protect you. When you find out the true circumstances I'll bet he died to further protect you Luffy… if you let yourself go now, if you let yourself be consumed by grief you will destroy the thing he felt worth protecting. You'll make a mockery of his death." Zoro's voice was cold and hard but he hated what he was doing, he knew this was going to hurt Luffy but he could think of no other way of forcing some action from the man.

"Shut up Zoro." Luffy snarled as he pulled away, "What would you know?"

"Right now, more than you," Zoro replied. "I know you have people here you are responsible for, you have an obligation to them. You have an obligation to the Daimyo and his most loyal retainer. You have a duty to secure what they dreamed of… but perhaps I was wrong to choose to follow you… you don't seem strong enough to carry this out. People die Luffy. It's a fact of life… I told you when you convinced me to follow you… I wouldn't stick around if you were going to stop me achieving my dream. In the state you're in right now I think you'd be lucky if Keimi stuck around… The men aren't going to stay with a man who wallows in his loss and does nothing about it. It's weak…and…" He had to force himself to continue, "It's pathetic and cowardly. Ace would be ashamed."

Sanji visibly cringed in the corner at the cold and harsh words.

Luffy bristled, "Shut up Zoro." The young man's tone was becoming dangerous.

"Why? It's not like you'll be able to _do_ anything is it? There's a man out there responsible for Ace's death and you're just sitting here, wallowing, not doing anything about it." Zoro stood up and turned his back on Luffy. He could feel the man getting riled… he knew if he gave one last push…

"I don't think I'll understand how Ace could possibly think you gave his life meaning…what a let-down." Zoro felt like he was going to throw up. He hated himself for saying this but…

"Zoro you bastard!" Luffy roared.

He had launched himself from the floor towards the swordsman, fist drawn back. He moved so fast that Sanji was on his feet and about to warn the samurai when he saw the strong body begin to turn. Much to his surprise Sanji watched as Zoro turned and left himself completely open.

Zoro knew it was coming, this was what he'd been goading Luffy into – some kind of action, an emotion strong enough to make Luffy get off his ass and start to think and feel again. He turned and kept his arms by his sides. Though he'd been purposefully trying to make the man react for his own good, what he had said deserved this reaction. So… he stood still and took it.

Luffy's fist crashed into Zoro's jaw sending him sprawling on to the tatamis mats.

"You're wrong! I'll find the one responsible, I'll make him pay for what he did to Ace… and everyone else involved. I'll never let him down." Luffy screamed raising his fist again.

Zoro didn't move. He just gave his leader a knowing look and was willing to accept the next blow should it land.

Luffy faltered his hand lowering slowly as he recognised his oldest ally's expression.

"Better get to planning then Luffy-Sama…Now that you're out of your bed." Zoro said getting to his knees and bowing formally.

Luffy glanced back at his bed, the realisation that Zoro had been forced to such lengths to get him off his ass hit like a club to the face. The swordsman was right, he was being pathetic. He couldn't afford to let himself be swallowed up by grief now. They were in the middle of fighting a rebellion and there were people counting on him… not to mention the two lives stolen that needed to be avenged.

Getting to his knees Luffy suddenly embraced Zoro making the swordsman's eyes snap wide open in surprise.

"L…Luffy what are you doing?" he asked uncomfortably, his arms pinned to his sides and a fox spirit across the room tilting it's head and smirking at the display to make matters worse.

"Thanks Zoro. I'll do what I should." Luffy said hugging the man tightly before pulling back, standing and shouting for Keimi to bring his food as though nothing had happened.

"Go get some rest Zoro, I'll need you in a few hours…I'm beginning to think this rebellion is a waste of our time, there may be another way of going about this." With a wave of his hand he dismissed Zoro and once again shouted for food.

If Luffy was shouting for food Zoro decided that he could rest for a little while. He'd caught the look in Luffy's eyes and knew him well enough to recognise when the young man was set on something. Getting to his feet as people came into the room, Keimi being first with a platter of food piled high enough for several men, the swordsman nodded reassuringly at them then left.

Once Zoro was outside in the bright daylight he quickly looked around and when he thought he was alone he reached up and held his jaw, cursing quietly as he rubbed at it, turning and spitting out the blood that had gathered in his mouth.

"Looks painful," Sanji stated as he came into view, "He's got a good punch."

"I know, technically speaking I deserved it." Zoro replied before continuing to grumble when he found one of his back teeth was loose.

"If you'd meant those words you would have deserved it." Sanji corrected lightly, "You said it all to force a reaction from him, I can understand why you cleared the room though, most people would have thought you to be serious."

"How could you tell I wasn't?" Zoro asked regarding the fox as he made his way to the room he'd been using as his own.

"I could sense how much it troubled you to say those words." The fox spirit said simply as though it was the most natural and simple thing in the world.

Zoro paused for a second as he tried to decide whether he thought that was an invasion of his privacy or not… to have someone able to sense his emotions… it made him feel uneasy since as a swordsman he relied on his ability to conceal them.

"Right…well it's done now and Luffy is going to be ok, I think, now he has something to focus on." He continued on to his room where he closed the shoji door before the fox could follow. "You don't have to follow me everywhere you know…" Zoro grumbled.

With an irritated twitch of his ears and a shake of his seven tails Sanji growled at the rude manners, but also at the fact he realised he'd just been trailing after the rude bastard like a puppy dog.

"I was just hoping your loose tooth would come out while you were snoring and you'd choke on it." Sanji snapped, tails bristling.

Zoro snorted and lay down on the futon, giving a grateful sigh at the prospect of getting some real sleep. Still sensing the fox around, he watched the silhouette outside the shoji door. The fox spirit seemed to shrink as he crouched, his features becoming more and more fox-like until he was carefully lay on top of most of his tails. Rolling his eyes and accepting the fact the fox was hanging around he turned over and let his eyes close drifting off almost immediately.

Delicately settling his chin on his crossed front paws Sanji gave an irritated huff, disturbing some of the dust on the wooden floor he was lay on, making him sneeze and become more irritated with himself. He knew the reason he was hanging around Zoro – the swordsman could sense him. Having someone able to see him and begrudgingly acknowledge him was better than the lonely isolation he usually experienced. Unless he exerted a far greater amount of energy humans couldn't see him in his True form. Even for a Kitsune on the verge of turning eight hundred it sapped their strength so that they could only appear like that for a few hours at most, Sanji preferred not to do that, it had cost him and cost him dearly last time he had sought out human company and exhausted himself.

Even though the swordsman's company wasn't the most entertaining or polite, it was still company.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Zoro roused from a deep and comfortable sleep. He could hear the place was now a hive of activity and wondered what Luffy had been up to while he slept. Sitting up he ran his hands through his hair and gave a drawn out sigh. He felt like he could sleep for another few hours…but, if people were moving around he should probably be helping. Groggily getting to his feet Zoro noticed there were now two silhouettes outside his door, that of the fox and also a woman.<p>

Sliding the door open and still rubbing the sleep from his eyes he found Keimi kneeling beside the fox spirit beaming as she ran her fingers through the thick fur.

"Good afternoon Zoro-san, did you sleep well?" She asked without looking up from the fox's face.

"Yeah, I did thanks. Made a new friend?" He asked through a yawn, watching the way the fox had its head resting on the young woman's thigh, looking rather smug.

"Yeah…she's been lay here all the time you've been sleeping. She's lovely isn't she?" Keimi said looking up at Zoro with a wide smile that fell slightly when Zoro snorted with laughter.

As soon as Keimi had said the word 'she' the fox's head had raised up with a somewhat dismayed look in its eyes. Zoro, knowing the fox was male, found it all very entertaining.

"What? What's funny Zoro-san?"

"Oh…I don't know Keimi, I just kind of get the sense this fox is male that's all." He bent down and chuckling he ruffled the auburn fur, "I could be wrong though, ne fox-Chan?" Seeing the glint in the fox's eyes Zoro moved back just before the snapped its jaws at him.

"Zoro-san you shouldn't tease animals it's cruel!" picking he fox up to cradle it against her chest she snuggled it.

Zoro rolled at the way the fox seemed to melt against the girl. "Ero-fox." He muttered under his breath. He then saw something else register on the fox's face as it realised all its tails were on show. The fox struggled slightly in Keimi's grip, trying to lie back over its tails to keep them hidden from sight.

For a reason beyond Zoro's comprehension he found himself trying to divert Keimi's attention.

"Err… Keimi? Isn't it getting a little late? Shouldn't you be getting ready to feed the bottomless pit known as Luffy?"

Letting go of the fox suddenly Keimi's hands flew to cover her mouth as she realised Zoro was right.

"Oh no! I need to go! J..Ja ne!" With that she pushed herself to her feet and ran to start preparing the food.

"Close that time fox-Chan." Zoro teased, his smirk only growing when the fox simply faded from sight with one last snap of its jaws.

* * *

><p>Luffy had made some decisions and the whole group had been ordered to pack up and be ready to move after their next meal. This was all Zoro was able to glean on his way to their leaders room. Knocking gently Zoro waited to be told to enter. On hearing the given permission he opened the door and stepped inside, bowing slightly. Luffy was pouring over the parchment the messenger had been trying to deliver.<p>

"You've got everyone ready to move?" Zoro asked.

"Mmhmm. We're giving them two options – to form an alliance with us or to be defeated tonight." Luffy said rolling up the parchment and looking at the green haired swordsman with determination in his eyes. "If we get this finished quickly we can be back in two weeks."

Quickly calculating the distance and the time required Zoro frowned,

"That's two weeks forced march Luffy, don't forget if this goes to an all-out battle the men will be tired, we'll have a number of injured…"

Zoro was worried Luffy expected too much. There was no way the rebelling clan was going to give in, the fight would lead to inevitable casualties and if Luffy forced a march the men would try to keep up for his sake, but… it could lead to them losing more men.

"We just need to limit the casualties as much as possible, whatever we can do to keep everyone safe and get out of here as soon as possible. Akainu needs to pay, nobody turns on their own and gets away with it, nobody! Nobody takes what is important to me and gets away with it… "

"I know that Luffy, and I agree, but we can't rush head long into this. How do you limit casualties if they force a fight?" Zoro moved closer and sat opposite the young man, elbow resting on his knee, chin on his knuckles as he watched Luffy with a concerned frown creasing his brow.

"The leader of the clan has agreed to meet us at the edge of the forest to the south of the village. We'll have a better idea of how this will go once we've had met with him."

"Takanami agreed to meet?" Zoro almost choked on his own words. "_He_ is going to be there?" The swordsman's hand was resting over the start of the scar at his chest.

Luffy nodded slowly. "Yeah, but you're not to challenge him. You said you would wait until you were stronger, until you were sure you could challenge him in a one on one duel. Look at me and tell me honestly… Can you beat him?"

Zoro was silent for a moment, "Honestly? I'm not sure… I am stronger, a lot stronger than I was back then, but I'm not in top condition either." Looking down at his hands he clenched them. "You know I'll challenge him if he's there Luffy, I have to."

Luffy grinned and shook his head, "Just thought I would try to put you off. I know you have to do what you feel is right." He placed the parchment inside his yukata, "I won't be happy if you get yourself killed Zoro… you promised – no more defeats."

"Heh… I think I broke that promise when I went up against Kuma didn't I?"

"You know I'll never class that as a defeat, nor should you. You endured, you lived. He thought he'd have killed you with what he put you through. You might not have beaten the man, but you did beat his trials. No defeat there." Luffy waved a dismissive hand.

"Guess we'll both see how this meeting turns out, ne?" Zoro smirked.

"I guess we will." Luffy grinned back.

* * *

><p>As evening approached Luffy had the whole group ready to move depending on the result of the meeting. They were instructed to move in quickly and defeat all enemies in sight if Usopp signalled with a flare. Zoro was hoping it wouldn't come to that… If he could challenge Takanami…and win… there would be no unnecessary casualties.<p>

The select group acting as Luffy's personal guard consisted of Zoro, Usopp and several other men – a small group considering they were heading to the edge of enemy territory. High above them floated the fox spirit, curious to see if the humans could do this without fighting.

The further they advanced the quieter it became, there wasn't a single birdsong to be heard, nor the movement of any animals. It made Zoro wary. The path they were taking was marked out, subtly, but it was still as though they were being kept to a specific track through the small band of forest that separated the north and south areas of the village. Gradually Zoro let himself fall to the back of the group, a little out of the earshot of the rest of them. Looking up to the fox spirit he beckoned him.

With a huff Sanji rolled his eyes and wondered why the hell the samurai would actually _want_ to speak to him.

"What?" He asked rudely without pausing in smoking his pipe.

"Are there any living things other than us in this section of forest?" Zoro asked with a concerned frown.

Sanji quirked a brow but soon discovered that the swordsman's question had some grounding. His ears twitched delicately as he listened. With a frown of his own he shook his head.

"Nothing." He lifted his head and sniffed at the air, "Just the scent of humans and… oil and gunpowder." Sanji replied.

"Traps… I'll wager my swords on the forest being full of them." Zoro whispered before speeding up again to catch the group before they questioned his slow pace.

Sanji was yet again surprised by the swordsman. His intuition was impressive; the more Sanji concentrated the more he could sense that there was a circular perimeter around the village they approached which was devoid of animal life, as the swordsman said it had to be traps.

"Nice reception." Zoro commented a few moments later as they cleared the edge of the forest.

Ahead, arranged either side of their leader were a number of strong looking warriors, the largest towering above them all by feet, was stood to his right glaring at Zoro in particular.

"You lived, I'm impressed," Said the arrogant looking man at the root of the rebellion, his arms crossed cockily over his chest as he sneered at the green haired swordsman.

Zoro's jaw clenched as he stared back not making a sound.

"We are here to provide you with two options Mihawk-San." Luffy said formally, "The first is to form an alliance with us to strengthen forces in the face of another more threatening rebellion. The second… is complete and utter defeat. It's your choice but I advise you think carefully about the first option. Akainu has turned and is determined to take over Japan…that means the end of traditional battle. If he has his way guns and ammunition will be the only way. Faceless. Honourless. War."

Mihawk tilted his chin up defiantly to regard the younger man.

"_You_ advise me? A child in terms of battle experience and _you_ advise_ me_? Don't make me laugh. Akainu is of little concern to me, we would crush him without you… in fact it would make more sense to let him crush you before we crush him… less work for us. However, since you're already here…" He grinned evilly.

"You think you can defeat a whole army of gunmen? I know full well you could take half of his forces, but, he will gladly sacrifice them to slaughter the rest of you, following that he will be free to hand guns to anyone he wants, rōnin… peasant… Nobel it wouldn't matter – anyone can hold a gun. Would you be known as the clan slaughtered by the first honour-ignorant army?" Luffy calmly asked.

"You overstep your mark." Mihawk snapped, though he knew in reality swordsmanship would eventually be replaced by the convenience these guns offered. There was little cultivation of skill needed to handle a gun… Still joining forces with the youngest of Japans generals was hardly something that sat well with him. His amber eyes moved from the young general to his second in command and a smirk formed.

"I will form an alliance with you _if_ Roronoa Zoro can defeat a swordsman of my choosing in a one on one fight… I will choose… him." Mihawk stepped aside and allowed the mountainous man beside him to step forwards.

Zoro's heart had been in his mouth for a moment, he was sure this was to be the challenge he'd been waiting for, but when the other man stepped forward he struggled to hide his disappointment.

"No." Luffy replied immediately, "One or the other, no compromise. This isn't a game. We either form an alliance or we beat you. Properly." He stood slightly in front of Zoro knowing that though the swordsman was perfectly capable of fighting he'd rather not risk the samurai. He appeared fine outwardly and he would never show how much his internal injuries had affected him, it was a matter of pride… but Luffy knew – Chopper, his physician, had told him. Zoro had been lucky to survive.

"Fine, we'll do it your way… I hope you're ready to lose." Mihawk sneered turning his back abruptly and beginning to raise his hand.

"Archers - forty on the surrounding buildings. Swordsmen - high numbers behind the buildings to your east and west." Sanji whispered to Zoro urgently knowing a blood bath when he saw one.

Zoro stepped out from behind Luffy quickly and drew two swords, the ring of their blades loud and more effective than shouted words.

"I accept." Zoro said calmly, "Gomen Nasai Luffy. There are… other factors… to consider. If it is one versus one hundred casualties, you know which you should go for. I'll win." He said without looking back.

Luffy glared at Mihawk as he turned with a sneer. If Zoro was disobeying an order and he wasn't getting to fight his target there had to be something wrong. He trusted Zoro implicitly and so, he backed down.

"Fine, since Zoro would prefer to take your challenge and since I presume I have your word that when Zoro wins you are our ally… I will allow the conditions you set."

"Excellent. The evening will doubtlessly be far more entertaining this way, and so much more civilised." Mihawk replied as he looked Zoro over. It was almost as if the swordsman had known…

"The fight will be an honourable one. Roronoa Zoro versus my master swordsman. _If_ Roronoa wins we will form an alliance, if he loses we slaughter you and your men without mercy. I agree this and will uphold it or I will forfeit my honour."

"Then it is agreed." Luffy said, signalling for the rest of the group to move back. "I'll look forward to drinking victory saké before dawn." He said quietly to Zoro with unwavering faith.

"Hai, Luffy-San." Zoro took his trade mark stance, dual swords drawn.

The huge figure moved forwards silently, katana drawn, face completely blank. He just stood there, waiting and staring. When Zoro moved to circle, still the man did not move. Zoro's eyes narrowed, he knew this arrogant stance and the emotionless stare that seemed to pass right through him. It was Mihawk… this was his body language to perfection… the complete self-assurance that should the opponent attack the man would be able to fend it off easily.

With a growl Zoro attacked, his movements were fleet and savage, every sweep of those blades was focussed on killing his opponent. Steel clashed against steel, the cold sound ringing out around them. The huge man seemed to be defending lazily, as though there was no urgency in his movements. This was something Zoro had struggled against when he'd fought Mihawk for the first time, his judgement had been clouded by the infuriating behaviour but, it wasn't going to happen again.

Mihawk watched carefully. Roronoa, though he had lost their fight, had lodged himself in Mihawk's memory. It was rare even a samurai was as fixated on his target and protecting his honour as much as Roronoa was. Crossing his arms over his chest he smirked, not only had the younger swordsman's technique improved, it seemed so had his focus. His smirk grew as the swordsman he had chosen was made to move, Roronoa would see what it was like to taste defeat again, if his master swordsman was moving it meant he'd seen enough…

The large man was forced into moving now, or so it seemed to the men watching. Zoro knew he hadn't been the one to cause the movement. This man was moving of his own accord, and his movements were gradually speeding up. Zoro's keen eyes focussed on the swordsman's feet and hands, they were the true tell-tale areas. Lunging forward Zoro's swords flashed at chest height before suddenly slashing upward. The larger man seemed ready and swept the blades aside harmlessly, smoothly drawing a second blade. As Zoro regained his balance his opponent took a stance that had Zoro immediately on edge. The stance… was his own, perfectly mirrored.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rōnin/ rounin - **Samurai with no lord or master during the feudal period of Japan. A samurai became masterless from the death or fall of his master, or after the loss of his master's favour or privilege. According to the Bushido (code of the Samurai), a samurai was supposed to commit ritual suicide upon the loss of his master. One who chose not to honour the code was "on his own" and was meant to suffer great shame. Rōnin status was seen as undesirable due to the views of Samurai and Feudal Lords.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R if you have time~ Next chapter on its way ASAP.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this has taken so long… I fail at updating*hangs head in shame* Thank you to the people who tried to spur me on & Thanks to those of you putting up with my tardiness and are here to read the next chapter. *sends much love & respect* **_

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" He snarled under his breath, moving and finding himself being mirrored. As he attacked he was in turn attacked the same way.<p>

Sanji watched as Zoro's focus seemed to be shaken. How could someone mirror the swordsman's moves after only experiencing them for a few moments? Judging by the look the leader Luffy had called Mihawk was giving…he had been expecting this. He circled as he watched, none of Zoro's movements were brash or wasteful; every move he made counted… or would have if his opponent hadn't seemed ready for them.

Zoro had broken a sweat, something unusual considering ninety percent of his recent battles had ended in single blows. The grip on his swords tightened as he rapidly changed stance, swords out wide as he twisted, blades angled at the tower of muscle in front of him. Each blow was parried, Sanji could almost feel the force behind the strikes, if any normal opponent had been subjected to that kind of ferocious attack the fox was sure the fight would have been over in a haze of blood. This wasn't to be so as Zoro was then subjected to the same attack, though his response was more tailored to the attack there was barely any difference between the two swordsmen.

Luffy was frowning, beginning to pace as Zoro's expression became more grim. He could see the clenched teeth and the now laboured breathing. The most either of the fighters were doing was opening shallow nicks on their opponent, nothing more. He glared at Mihawk as he heard him chuckle softly.

Zoro also heard the chuckle as he was forced back by another of his own attacks. His eyes widened as he staggered back, the man in front of him changing his stance to one he recognised all too well. It wasn't his own… but it was Mihawk's.

"Shit." He grunted as he brought both blades up to protect himself, the blow dealt making his swords reverberate with the force of it. His swords were forced into the ground to his right. He was completely open to attack as he tried to wrench them free. Shaken he struggled with his swords, as the last time that particular attack had been sent his way flashed through his mind, the lengthy scar searing with pain at the memory. He felt the man move before he saw him; attacked with his signature rush he felt the bite of a blade at the top of his arm, twisting his body to make it a glancing blow. Swords finally free he slashed at the muscular man's exposed side dealing a glancing blow of his own.

Zoro flexed his arm to make sure the injury wasn't anything serious. It stung but it wasn't limiting to his range of movement. He was on the back foot as the man bore down on him his attacks swinging between Zoro's and Mihawk's, making him highly unpredictable.

Sanji continued to prowl back and forth as he watched the fight, even his limited knowledge of sword fights told him that a drawn out fight was what neither party would be comfortable with. The longer it dragged on the more tired each of them was becoming. It was going to be a case of whoever tired first would lose. He could see the sheen of sweat coating Zoro's visible skin, with his heightened fox senses he could also hear the rapid pounding of the swordsman's heart and every rasping breath. Licking his dry lips he clenched his hands together tightly in the wide sleeves of his yukata. It wouldn't be good for Luffy if Zoro lost… He wondered why the swordsman was so willing to risk himself for this young man.

Swords clashed over and over, bodies began to ache and small wounds soon built up. Zoro had managed to open up a decent sized wound on his opponent's right thigh but it wasn't deep enough to make him bleed out. Zoro's torso and arms were littered with shallow cuts from narrowly avoiding attacks he knew all too well. He knew he had to go all-out soon, before he got too tired. His problem was if he did it too early on his attacker still had enough strength left to counter he'd be a goner.

The atmosphere was becoming tenser as people watched. Sanji could feel people willing Zoro on so he felt their dismay when a strike had Zoro falling back hissing and cursing. Blood coursed down his left arm, a new wound opened below the earlier one, this one deep enough to make Zoro's arm almost useless. His sword felt heavy and made him strain painfully, there had to be serious muscle damage. Grimacing he tried to keep his distance, turning his right side to his enemy in an attempt to take less blows to his left.

Beginning to look triumphant the larger man concentrated his attacks on making Zoro use his left arm. It was now or never, if he left it any longer the blood loss would make him too lightheaded to think straight. Gritting his teeth against the pain he brought both swords up to shoulder level and drove forwards, taking another glancing blow to his side as he pushed thoughts of defence away, thinking only of the victory no matter what it cost. At the last minute he ducked low and angled the swords upward. He was too far into the attack now to do anything else, so when his opponent's sword flashed upward all he could do was lean back and hope for the best.

Blood rained down.

Sanji was splashed with the warm, coppery smelling liquid and raised his delicate fingers to the right of his face. When he looked at the pair he thought the blood must have been from the larger man. The larger man now impaled on Zoro's swords from beneath his rib cage to beneath his shoulder blades. Zoro was on one knee panting hard, head lowered, hands clenched around his swords with a white knuckle grip

The problem with having such sharp senses was that the sounds he didn't want to hear were unavoidable. He could hear the dripping of blood and the gurgling choked sound of the big man's last dying breaths. When Zoro eventually started to move he could hear the sickening sound of Zoro's swords being pulled from the man's body. He looked up to see Zoro stagger backwards, his head still lowered as he spoke in a breathless growl.

"Use your own techniques…" He panted, "Or you end up being….just a cheap imitation."

The tips of the swordsman's blades were pressed into the ground as he tried to support himself, not wanting to collapse in front of the enemy even though his whole body was beginning to tremble. He hid it was best he could.

Something was badly wrong and he knew it, he couldn't open his left eye for all the blood coursing down that side of his face. When the large man finally fell from his feet with a heavy thud Zoro felt his consciousness falter. He had to take a sudden step back in an attempt to steady himself, it shouldn't have been enough, he knew that, he was ready to fall… yet he stayed on his feet, feeling supported.

Sanji moved quickly, putting a hand out to stop Zoro overbalancing.

"You…" Zoro whispered as he slowly lifted his head.

"Yes me… just stay quiet, you're already beyond the point of passing out." Sanji's hand was resting in the centre of the broad back. He let some of his consciousness seep into Zoro's. There was a reason that the swordsman was fighting so hard not to pass out and though Sanji was yet to find out why, he decided to help.

When the green head was raised the fox spirit could see the damage done and he had to quickly prevent any of his thoughts passing on to Zoro.

Breathing harder by the second Zoro shivered slightly when he felt as though someone had stepped into his body.

_What are you doing in my head fox?_

_Keeping you on your feet, and I'm not in your head, just a little of my consciousness is to help keep you awake._

_I just… need to stay on my feet until he gives… his word he won't touch Luffy._

…_Ok_

_Then you can keep your consciousness…to yourself you creepy fox._

_Stubborn bastard._

Though everything sounded muffled in his strung out state Zoro listened carefully to what was said between Luffy and Mihawk.

"You gave your word Takanami…An alliance with us or shame. They are your only choices now. Your man was defeated." Luffy stepped forward between Zoro and Mihawk and stood firm.

"He had help." Mihawk stated pointing at the swordsman. His gaze was however focussed on Sanji.

"That's shit… and you know it." Zoro hissed as he made himself step forward.

"It _is_ shit." Said a smoky disembodied voice that had the whole group looking around until Sanji seemed to shimmer into view behind Zoro.

"You know its shit because you've been able to see me since all of this started. I haven't moved from that circle until now – after the fight had finished." Sanji glared at the enemy leader.

"Everybody here knows I'd never have help. You, him… everyone here." Zoro panted as he gestured to Mihawk, Luffy and the people surrounding them. "Honour your agreement like any swordsman worth his blades would."

The whole group were watching the fox spirit as he simply stood with Zoro glaring at Mihawk, his tails twitching impatiently and ears flattened back.

There was a tense pause as one set of piercing amber eyes bore into Zoro's dark gaze, then the kitsune's almost glowing blue gaze. With an irritated huff Mihawk finally nodded.

"Fine… This time. It seems that the spirit world still isn't ready for your stubborn soul." Mihawk said looking to Zoro. "We will be your ally, but only in the sense that we will not challenge you while you battle your new enemy. I have no desire to fight your battle. It makes more sense for us to stay here and let both you and your enemy cut down on numbers… then we can claim overall victory in the end."

"Makes sense." Luffy stated with a shrug. He moved forward and eyes locked on Mihawk's he bowed very slightly. If the older man did not bow in return it meant that the agreement was not honoured...

Looking at the younger man for a moment he finally smirked and returned the bow, just about matching the level Luffy bowed to.

"You're an interesting man. One who attracts other interesting comrades… I'll be keeping my eye on you."

With that said the older man turned and motioned for people to carry his fallen warrior away and headed back to their village.

Sanji could feel the samurai's consciousness failing. It was as if the moment he knew Luffy was safe he was able to let go a little.

_How bad is it?_

Even Zoro's thoughts were muffled now, just about coherent.

_I don't know yet, you're covered in too much blood… messy bastard._

_You're a really…bad…liar…_

Sanji staggered slightly as he had to catch Zoro properly, also pulling back from the swordsman's consciousness before it took him with it.

Zoro's swords clattered to the ground as he went limp in the fox spirit's arms. The group turned to look at the pair. Some seemed suspicious, others were worried.

"Is he ok?" Luffy asked as he reached the Kitsune's side.

"He has numerous wounds, none are critical… He's lost quite a lot of blood, but this is caused more by exhaustion than anything else… I think he will lose that eye though." Sanji said quietly.

Luffy nodded and started to get his men organised quickly. Sanji took a better hold of Zoro, ready to carry him when he found himself flanked by other warriors. He raised a brow but made no comment. It was clear these people didn't trust him.

Their leader turned to the group and paused for a moment. To the fox spirit it was almost as if the young man was assessing him.

"Zoro is safe as he is." He said sounding sure.

It looked like two of the men were going to argue but one more look from Luffy had them moving on.

"I can get him back to your camp quicker if you'll let me." Sanji offered, "I know you have no reason to trust me…"

"Zoro trusted you. You had his back. That is good enough to me. The quicker he gets back to camp the quicker he gets treated. Take him to Keimi; she's the one with…"

"I know who she is." Sanji nodded, "I've been in your camp for a few days now." The fox admitted. He shifted Zoro so that he would be able to move more freely.

Waiting until the spirit started to move Luffy called after him.

"Maybe you should think about staying with us…"

Fox ears twitched, brows raised and blue eyes widened. That was the first time he'd been invited to stay somewhere… usually he had to spend a stupid amount of time convincing them he wasn't a prankster or a malicious spirit.

Holding Zoro securely Sanji vaulted into a tree with almost no effort at all. He'd soon passed the young man's group in a blur of white, blue and blonde, moving from tree to tree, barely even disturbing the leaves.

He wondered if Luffy knew what kind of people he'd surrounded himself with. At night when he wasn't tormenting the swordsman or sitting high in a tree smoking he'd listened. Listened to late night conversations, to dreams and to sleep mumbled thoughts. Everyone was completely loyal to the young man. Sanji wasn't even sure if Luffy was aware of just how much he influenced these people's lives.

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted as Zoro stirred. He'd only been out for a short time.

"S'going on?" He mumbled, hissing when he tried to move his left arm.

"I'm taking you back to camp; Keimi's going to take care of your wounds."

"Oh great… more help from the fox." Zoro tried to open his eyes, still nothing on his left side…

"Stop moving or I'll drop you… Ungrateful pig…"

"When Zoro managed to glance at his surroundings his right hand tightened in Sanji's yukata making the blonde smirk.

"Why can't you just walk? … Like a normal person." Zoro grumbled realising he'd better keep still or risk a drop to the forest floor.

"Because, just in case you hadn't noticed, I'm _not_ a normal person." He chuckled at the scowl he received. "Plus you're bleeding on my yukata and this is quicker than walking."

"Didn't ask you to carry me." Zoro said sourly. He was embarrassed he'd needed help before… now he was being carried too?

"I could have let you fall on your ass." Sanji pointed out as he seemed to crouch lower for the next leap to a tree much further away, seeming to almost run through the air.

"Why didn't you?" Zoro asked as he tried to figure out how bad each of his injuries were. His eye was what concerned him most.

"Don't know." Sanji admitted. "Felt right at the time."

Zoro grunted at the answer.

"Have I been blinded?" Zoro asked wanting to get the answer now rather than wait for someone to be nice about it later.

Sanji looked down at the swordsman's serious expression.

"I can't be certain." Looking more closely at the injury Sanji decided to be honest. "I think you'll be lucky if you don't lose it."

The swordsman was silent for a moment.

"…Ok…" he said with a faint nod. "Guess I'll get used to it. Do me a favour fox… make sure Keimi sews me up neatly… I've got enough jagged scars."

The fox raised a brow at the accepting attitude, then he snorted at the final comment.

"No amount of straight sewing is going to improve that face."

"Yeah, yeah… shitty fox. I'm gonna sleep for a while. Try not to fall over your tails." Zoro muttered sounding exhausted.

"Bastard. A bit of peace and quiet from you would be great."

There was no response from the swordsman. He'd passed out again before Sanji had finished speaking.

* * *

><p>It wasn't much longer before Sanji was handing Zoro over to a surprised and worried Keimi. Though she clearly had questions about the fox spirit and what had happened to Zoro she kept them to herself as she led them into a room that had been cleared out and was full of various dressings and medicines.<p>

"You seem very prepared." Sanji commented as he lay Zoro down for the young woman.

"We have to be where Luffy-chin and Zoro are concerned. They usually come back needing at least half of what we prepare between them." Keimi settled on her knees beside the swordsman, her sleeves tied back out of her way.

"I hate it when they need stitches." She grimaced as she cut away Zoro's yukata rather than trying to move him. As the layers of material were removed the samurais blood smeared skin was revealed. "Where do I start this time..?" Keimi seemed to be squeamish and was becoming flustered.

"I can help if you like?" Sanji said calmly, rolling up his sleeves. "I don't like to see a pretty lady struggle."

"Could you?" She asked hopefully. "I never know what to work on first. He's such a mess…" She held her face and shook her head.

"The two worst wounds are the lower one on his left arm and his eye." Sanji carefully investigated both mentioned injuries. "There is a tear in the muscle here." He indicated the upper part of the slash on Zoro's arm. The fox then examined the eye.

"Will he be able to see?" Keimi asked as she watched Sanji. When he shook his head her shoulders slumped.

"No… Best thing we can do is to stitch it closed. We'll need to make sure it's clean otherwise it will get infected… an infection that close to the brain would kill him."

Keimi paled. "I'll work on his arm."

Sanji nodded and set to cleaning the wound. There was complete silence as they worked. At first things went smoothly until Zoro started to shift. He wasn't conscious enough to be reasoned with.

"Keimi-Chan, can you hold his head still?"

As the woman moved to help Zoro lashed out with his injured arm. Though he missed both of them, the movement started to undo the young lady's hard work.

"Never mind… you keep his arm in place for now… I'll do this another way."

Sanji laid a bloody hand over Zoro's forehead. The fox spirits eyes glowed softly then dulled for a moment and he became completely still concentration creasing his brow. A moment later Zoro's struggling stopped. Sanji took a slow breath and his eyes regained the almost eerie brightness.

"W… What did you do?" Keimi asked in a hushed voice.

"Settled his mind. Stopped him fighting his way back to consciousness. Stubborn swordsman… needs to learn his limits." Sanji muttered the last part as he continued the delicate procedure of sewing Zoro's eye closed.

"You can do that?" Keimi said in awe. "I thought fox spirits only caused trouble…"

"You're not the only one to think that." Sanji said before using his nails to cut the excess thread with ease. "It can be a real pain in the ass when all you're trying to do is help and people think you're going to make them look foolish." Rather than stop Sanji then set to working on other smaller wounds.

Keimi blushed furiously, "I'm sorry… that was very rude of me to say. I… well I've just never met a fox spirit and I only have…"

"Stories told when you were young to judge from." Sanji finished her sentence and smiled warmly at the attractive blush that dusted her cheeks. "It's ok… it's not like I haven't been around long enough to be used to it." He couldn't help the quiet chuckle when he saw her count his tails. He fanned them out so that she could see them all.

"Seven hundred." He said to answer her question before it was asked. "Almost eight hundred… which means another tail to consider when trying to walk through dense forest."

Keimi giggled before she looked back down to continue sewing Zoro's wounds closed.

"Is Luffy ok?" She asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Yes. He's fine. The only one who came to any harm was this one." He pointed at Zoro. "He chose to step in and fight one on one rather than have the whole group fight."

Keimi shook her head. "He takes far too much onto his own shoulders… but then… so does Luffy." She sighed. "I often wonder how long they can keep going like they do. It's almost frightening."

Sanji nodded slowly. "There will be a bigger battle ahead though… once Luffy marches on the traitor." He looked up at the young woman and wondered how often she had been this worried. "Humans battle too often… but in this case I believe that this battle needs to take place. There is an unsettling presence far too willing to take blood somewhere to the north of this place. The one that took Luffy's brother… he needs to be stopped." Of that Sanji was certain.

"I gathered as much… Luffy never battles needlessly… and Ace deserves to be avenged." She said quietly, still working diligently. "Luffy wanted to move off on his return. Do you think Zoro will be well enough?"

"I'm sure someone can carry him if need be… He's going to be out for a while; he was completely exhausted before the fight. Stubborn ass has only had a few snatched moments of sleep over the last few days. "

"I'll make sure he's carried." Keimi nodded as she cut the last thread. She then cleaned up any last smears of blood and bandaged the swordsman up quickly. It was clear she'd had to do this numerous times. "Chopper would have done a better job but he was delayed in joining us thanks to some of the men being poisoned and needing more care after the last fight."

Seeing her doubting herself Sanji leaned in and took a look at her handiwork.

"You've done a good job. Don't worry the stubborn moss head isn't going to fall apart or anything."

Keimi's expression lightened a little on hearing the spirit's appraisal.

"Promise you'll keep an eye on him?" she asked, "Luffy would be truly lost if he didn't have Zoro to support him… especially now…"

Sanji had been about to leave the swordsman in Keimi's care when he heard the quiet request.

"Ah… I don't think he needs me to baby him Keimi-Chan." He said, ears drooping slightly. "I'm sure he'd rather have someone like you look after him…"

"Please Kitsune-Sama?" She said bowing low, "You would be able to calm him before he causes and damage… I would have to wait for him to be fully conscious. He might have injured himself more by then."

Sanji's shoulders dropped along with his ears and tails. The young lady was right.

"Ok Keimi-Chan, for you, I'll do it." He said resigning himself to it only to be bowled over by a grateful hug that left him reeling for a moment. When she untangled herself and stood up to leave Sanji straightened himself out.

"Kitsune-Sama…" She mumbled, sounding worried again. "Make sure he pulls through… Luffy relies on him heavily, though Zoro would never accept that. He'll need him to fight and Zoro will, regardless of his state. Please do what you can. It will be more than Luffy that will lose everything if the battle isn't won…"

Sanji didn't have chance to reply since the young woman hurried away. He sat in thoughtful silence, eventually able to hear the men coming back. Zoro was going to need time to heal properly. He'd just lost the sight in one eye… to fight well he would need to adjust to that. The question was would he have time? If he didn't… would he survive? Sanji could feel it in his soul that this battle would shape the future of Japan and so many innocent people's lives. Luffy was going to be the key to a future of less bloodshed and more freedom…

If Luffy broke... if he couldn't win… Japan would be sentenced to the reign of a man without remorse or compassion. Sanji had seen the result of such leadership early on in his fox years… he never wanted to experience that again.

_All of this would be a lot less stressful if Inari-Sama would just tell me which of these people it is I'm supposed to be here for…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. As always RR is always appreciated, it's good to know I can make some people happy with my writing.**_

_**There be art for this fic on DeviantArt, I use the same name... feel free to take a look and drop in to say hi**_


End file.
